internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in Australia and New Zealand in 1982–83
The Sri Lankan national cricket team toured Australia and New Zealand in February and March 1983 and played a two-match Test series against the New Zealand national cricket team. New Zealand won the series 2–0. New Zealand were captained by Geoff Howarth and Sri Lanka by Somachandra de Silva. In addition, the teams played a three-match series of Limited Overs Internationals (LOI) which New Zealand won 3–0. The Australian leg of the tour consisted of two first-class matches but no Tests. One Day Internationals (ODIs) New Zealand won the Rothmans Cup 3-0. 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 183/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = JG Wright 45 (82) | wickets1 = VB John 3/28 (10 overs) | score2 = 118/9 (50 overs) | runs2 = Y Goonasekera 23 (60) | wickets2 = RJ Hadlee 3/9 (8 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 65 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Carisbrook, Dunedin | umpires = SC Cowman and IC Higginson | motm = JG Wright (NZ) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = RG de Alwis, ERNS Fernando, Y Goonasekera and MD Wettimuny (all SL) made their Test debuts. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 167/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = DS de Silva 37* (29) | wickets1 = BL Cairns 2/25 (10 overs) | score2 = 168/3 (36.4 overs) | runs2 = JJ Crowe 46* (89) | wickets2 = DS de Silva 1/28 (6 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = FR Goodall and DA Kinsella | motm = MD Crowe (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 304/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = GM Turner 140 (130) | wickets1 = RJ Ratnayake 2/50 (10 overs) | score2 = 188/6 (50 overs) | runs2 = ERNS Fernando 36 (72) | wickets2 = BL Cairns 4/23 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 116 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = IC Higginson and SJ Woodward | motm = GM Turner (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = S Jeganathan (SL) made his Test debut. }} Test series summary First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 344 (101.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = WK Lees 89 (180) | wickets-team1-inns1 = RJ Ratnayake 3/93 (31 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 144 (53.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = S Wettimuny 63 (139) | wickets-team2-inns1 = RJ Hadlee 4/33 (13.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 175 (f/o) (81.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = DS de Silva 52 (111) | wickets-team2-inns2 = BL Cairns 4/47 (20 overs) | result = New Zealand won by an innings and 25 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lancaster Park, Christchurch | umpires = FR Goodall and DA Kinsella | motm = WK Lees (NZ) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = The match was scheduled for five days but completed in three. | notes = JJ Crowe (NZ), and RG de Alwis, ERNS Fernando, Y Goonasekera, S Jeganathan, VB John, RJ Ratnayake and MD Wettimuny (all SL) made their Test debuts. }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 240 (100.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RS Madugalle 79 (173) | wickets-team1-inns1 = EJ Chatfield 4/66 (26.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 201 (72.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = BL Cairns 45 (50) | wickets-team2-inns1 = VB John 5/60 (25.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 93 (53 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Y Goonasekera 23 (66) | wickets-team1-inns2 = RJ Hadlee 4/34 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 134/4 (37.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = BA Edgar 47* (110) | wickets-team2-inns2 = DS de Silva 1/18 (6 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires = IC Higginson and SJ Woodward | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = SAR Silva (SL) made his Test debut. }} External links * Category:1983 in Australian cricket Category:1983 in New Zealand cricket Category:1983 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000 Category:International cricket competitions from 1980–81 to 1985 Category:New Zealand cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000 1983 1983